


love at first sight in the feline kingdom

by leosunderground



Series: that ultra kind of love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Red and Black are cats, i guess?, they will eventually adopts a lot of cats together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosunderground/pseuds/leosunderground
Summary: Red is pregnant. Black is smitten. Shiro and Keith gets together eventually.“Can I ask something?” Shiro inquired, petting Black around his neck. “Why Red?”“She looks good when bathing in the blood of her enemies.” Keith spurted without a second thought, while bending down to pick Red from the ground. “She gives me a lot of dead birds…”





	love at first sight in the feline kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love at first sight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354906) by Jaja-han. 



> For stumbling-while-balancing that requested “Keith and Shiro having animal companions that are constantly getting them together" and inspired by [this art](http://jaja-han.tumblr.com/post/170018794995/love-at-first-sight) by @jaja-han, which was literally Shiro asking Keith’s hand in marriage and I have poor self control.

Somehow, Red got pregnant. Keith was going to kill Lance.

Red was a small orange tabby that could pass for a brazillian shorthair due to how little fur she had.had. Keith had found her on his way from home, all bloodied and doing her best in a fight against a dog that was at least five times her size. When Keith broke the fight he fully intended to take the cat to a veterinarian but she took her chance and disappeared in the opposite direction.

It was only when Keith closed the door to his apartment and picked his groceries from the ground that he saw that the cat had followed him and was now cleaning herself on his counter in all her bloody glory, leg stretched and sliding around.

“I have a cat now.” He thought, “this is gonna be fun”, he thought.

It went as well as it could go in that situation. After five hours he managed to get Red into a box, it took a lot of bribing, coaxing and careful maneuvering, but at the end he managed it. Red got into the to box to sleep. Keith took wins where he could. The visit to the veterinarian was pretty usual, Red got some stitches, Keith now needed to get some stitches, Red got some vaccines, Keith now knew what a predator looked like.

Everything was fine until the Great Lance Disaster in January, five months later. Lance was great guy, perfectly good friend, but only in controlled doses otherwise it was too much. So Keith welcomed him with open arms and a lot of snot when Lance came crying to him because of a fight with Hunk over, Keith doesn’t remember really Lance was sobbing a lot.

Keith was in his bathroom getting some Kleenex when he heard Lance yell something about going to fix his situation with Hunk and that he was leaving. For a moment Keith felt like a bad friend for feeling mildly relieved that Lance had left, in the next he was overcome with dread when he saw that the door wasn’t shut.

In the two weeks that Red was missing Keith felt mostly empty. At the beginning he wanted to kill Lance, but as soon as he calmed down he just missed his cat. Red was a good companion, even if she only decided to show affection once every blue moon, but they always slept together and she always perked up when Keith was speaking with her.

When she appeared once more in his apartment, in the same way as she had arrived, Keith cried as he hugged Red. Now he had a scar across his eyebrow as a symbol of love.

One month later, Keith decided he was going to kill Lance nevertheless.

You see, the thing was that Keith was postponing neutering Red. He was a poor college student, that now had another month to feed plus Red was an indoor cat, so there was no risk, just a few inconveniences. He was saving for it.

“Lil’ Red is pregnant.” His balding veterinarian said.

“Red is what?” Keith yelped and let go of Red’s legs who left the table in a mad rush just as the veterinarian entered the room.

He really need to figure a way to stop Red from going through doors.

Keith made a mad dash for his cat, only stopping to pick up her cage from the ground, losing his feline companion once was enough pain and torture for a lifetime.

The sound of someone yelling “Black, stop that!” diverted Keith’s mad dash to the waiting room, fully expecting his cat to having gotten a fight with the golden retriever he saw earlier in the same room.

What Keith didn’t expect was a tall man that looked like he was a second from tearing his hair out, dressed sharply in a grey vest and black pants, pacing around looking down at the ground.

Keith’s followed the taller man’s line of sight to see Red and a black cat circling each other and hissing. Black, Keith assumed it was Black, the Maine Coon was pitch black after all, at least twice Red’s size and thrice as menacing.

“God, I’m so sorry, she just ran away.” Keith began apologizing to the also agonizing stranger by his side. “Red, stop that.” Keith pleaded with his cat, struggling to keep his voice even to try to calm Red.

“I’m sorry too.” Tall man began, and Keith took a moment to look at his dark gray eyes. “Black is usually so calm, this is so unlike her.” He said in a hushed tone, Keith couldn’t really blame him or his cat, Red looked ready for murder on her good days.

Going to the veterinarian was certainly a bad day.

Black and Red circled each other for minutes, ignoring their owners (Shiro, Keith had found out, what a pretty name), Keith didn’t want to roughly hand Red now that he found out that she was pregnant. Then they stopped and got into the longest staring contest.

Between a held breath and the other, Red flopped on the ground belly up and purring, Black moved in swiftly and started licking at her, carefully cleaning her face and neck.  Social grooming at its finest.

Shiro was the first to speak, exhaling heavily. “God, I thought they were going to kill each other.”

Keith quickly followed. “Red is pregnant.” He sighed. “It explains why she has been more aggressive than usual.” He pushed his hair back, he was so unsettled by the situation that he had started sweating.

“I’d like to adopt pets with you.” Shiro whispered, too fast for Keith to follow, resulting in a moment where the both of them stared at each other in silence.

The silence didn’t last long as Shiro started making small sounds of noise as Black started climbing the man like a tree, she must have been done with Keith’s cat.

“Can I ask something?” Shiro inquired, petting Black around his neck. “Why Red?”

“She looks good when bathing in the blood of her enemies.” Keith spurted without a second thought, while bending down to pick Red from the ground. “She gives me a lot of dead birds…” He trailed off as he moved to put Red back into her cage, against her wishes as his scratched arms told him.

When he turned around to look at Shiro he noticed that the taller man had a dazed look and a flushed complexion, for a moment Keith wondered if the other was allergic to any of the animals in the room, then Shiro coughed and looked away.

He caught on pretty quickly after that. Classic gay behavior.

“So…” Keith said while grabbing Red’s cage from the chair. “How about a playdate?” He finished, making sure the word date rolled from his lips.

Shiro made a choking noise that could either been from embarrassment or because Black had sink her claws in his scalp. “D-date?” He choked out while coughing.

God, he was so cute.

“Yeah…” Keith moved towards him, head pointing towards the exit. “For Black and Red, they are friends now.” Shiro made a small distressing sound that left Keith with the urge to laugh. “If it all goes well, we can have a date just the two of us.” He finished patting Shiro in the shoulder as he was caught in coughing fit saying something that barely sounded like  _ sure _ .

Black jumped from his neck and waltzed towards the door like the queen she was.

Shiro rushed after her before she made it to the street.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, the usual here, talk with me @ sheithsunderground on tumblr.


End file.
